Sienna's Journey
by MagicMysticFantasy
Summary: Sienna is a girl from our world and time. After a mysterious figure appears in her room, and a bright flash of light she is left to her own devices in Alagaesia. She encounters our favorite characters,and helps them in their journies. She is sent on a quest by the mysterious figure and others that work with him,but can she accomplish it in time? Disclaimer: I do not own Inheritance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sienna, time to go to sleep! You've got a big day tomorrow!" Sienna sighed, putting a well-worn copy of _Eragon_ into her leather messenger bag. In her bag were a few changes of clothes, her iPod with its portable speakers, some snacks, her pocket knife, and of course the other three (equally worn) books of the _Inheritance Cycle_ series. The next day she was off to a stay away camp for the first week of summer. She turned her light off and hugged her bag to her, expectant for what tomorrow would bring. She drifted off to sleep, but right before she was lost to the world, she thought she heard a murmuring voice, and then a high pitched whine. She tried to open her eyes, but could only open them a sliver of the way. She caught sight of a figure and a bright flash of light, and then she knew no more.

Sienna was first aware of a light breeze that smelled of dust, smoke, and wildflowers drifting across her face. The following thing she noticed was that she was she was lying in the grass. The final thing was that she could hear someone gently shaking her and asking if she could hear them. Her eyes flew open and she bolted upright. Her head spun for a few seconds, then cleared. She noticed that she was wearing a black tunic with brown leggings and knee-high black leather boots. Sienna looked up and noticed with a start that a boy, about 15 she guessed, and a middle aged man were looking at her. What's more, they were right above her with a hand on each of her shoulders.

She immediately scrambled backwards until she was stopped by a tree trunk. "Who are you? How did I get here? What do you want?" she spat. The man said in a gentle voice,"We mean you no harm. We found you passed out in a clearing. We had just started eating when we heard a bang and went to investigate. That's when we found you. As for how you got to where you were, we were hoping you could tell us."

Sienna softened her gaze just a bit. "Alright, but you still haven't told me who you are." The man smiled slightly,"That I haven't. My name is Brom, and this is Eragon. Might I ask for your name?" Sienna's eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet. "Wait a minute, where are we now? What is this land called?" The two looked puzzled before the boy, Eragon, said," We're right outside of Palancar Valley, a few hours away from Carvahall. The land is called Alagäesia, of course."

Sienna closed her eyes. "This can not be happening to me. This can't possibly be real. I'm going insane, that's the only explanation." She started as she felt a touch on her arm. Eragon looked at her with concern,"Are you alright? You look like you're about to be sick." _Maybe she should lay down for a bit. _Sienna whirled around. Behind her was a huge, gleaming, blue dragon. A look of awe came over Sienna's face. She bowed and said,"Saphira Bjartskular, it is an honor to meet you."

At her words, Brom and Eragon drew their swords. "Who are you? How do you know of Saphira? And what did you call her?"Eragon demanded. Sienna cringed, bringing her arms up to shield her head. "Wait! I'm sorry! Please, I didn't mean any harm!" The wary expressions slowly fell from the two's faces leaving an almost guilty one in it's place. They put their swords away, and Sienna sighed in relief, lowering her arms. Then her stomach growled loudly causing her to blush, and Brom and Eragon to laugh.

"You must be starved, come join us at the campfire for some stew. Who knows when the last time you ate was." Sienna moved to follow them, taking a step. She promptly started to collapse and almost fell before Brom and Eragon each seized an arm. "Careful. Gently now." Brom told her. Together they led her to a rock next to their fire. Over the fire was a boiling pot with a brown liquid in it. The stew smelled delicoious, and tasted just as good. Sienna inhaled one bowl, then was midway through her second before she slowed down enough for them to talk to her.

"So I don't think we ever caught your name." Eragon said to her. Sienna smiled slightly, "My name is Sienna, and I already know the three of yours." They nodded. Brom looked thoughtful, "Sienna. That is an unusual name. Where are you from?" Sienna gulped some more stew then replied, "I'm from another world where this place is a series of books."

Eragon choked on his stew, Saphira shifted in surprise, and Brom looked shocked. Once Eragon recovered, he said, "You can't be serious to think we'll believe that. Where are you really from?" Saphira stared at her with a large blue eye. _She speaks the truth. Stranger things have been known to happen in Alagäesia. _Eragon looked flabbergasted. "Wow. So do you know what will happen then?" Sienna shook her head. "I'm not sure. My presence probably changed some things, but I should know the general order of events." Her last statement was finished with a yawn. Brom smiled at her. "We should probably get some rest, today was rather eventful. Tomorrow we'll stop in the next town for some horses. Sienna, here's your bag."

Sienna took her satchel in surprise. A sleeping roll and blankets had been added to it, as well as some other basic things. She set up next to the fire and curled up under a blanket. "Goodnight Brom, 'night Eragon, goodnight Saphira..." By the time she finished her sentence her sentence she was fast asleep. The others smiled at her and got ready for bedding themselves. Saphira hummed softly. _Goodnight, young one. _The three saw a smile grace Sienna's face as they too drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In front of her were six figures. Five of them seemed to be arguing with the sixth. Sienna gasped, it was the figure she'd seen right before she ended up in Alagäesia! The six turned at her gasp. Three were women, the others were men. They were all dressed in grey and black. One of the women smiled, then spoke. "Hello, daughter. Do not be alarmed. We are the spirits of the six leaders of the Grey Folk. It is we who have sent you to where you are now. We have decided to bestow upon you six gifts to help you in your quest."

Sienna looked at her,"What quest? Why am I here? What gifts?" The woman smiled gently at her. "I believe I will wait to answer your first two questions. First I will give you my gift. I, Aliana of the Grey Folk give you the gift of thought. No one can read your thoughts now, but you may always read the thoughts of others undetected. Be careful to use this gift sparingly, for a person's mind is their last true sanctuary."

A man came up next, dressed in a light grey. "I, Aiolon of the Grey Folk give you the gift of weapons. You now can use any weapon of your choice as long you have the drive to fulfill it." Sienna thought. "Do my words count as well?" The man chuckled, "This one's clever. Indeed they do, words can be just as powerful as a sword, remember that."

One of the other women came up to her next. She was wearing a black dress so dark it almost hurt to look at. "I, Aielle of the Gey Folk give you the gift of magic. You can use it with a fair amount of ease, if you can find it and acess it. For that you'll need the will to do so." Sienna was shocked, she could now use magic!

Another man came up to her, wearing a normal black. "I, Ationd of the Grey Folk give you the gift of tounges. You can now converse with any of the beings in Alagäesia." Sienna pondered that for a moment. "So I can speak with animals too? They're beings as well." The man looked thoughtful. "I never thought of that. But yes they are, so indeed you can."

A woman next approached her, garbed in an ashy grey. "I, Awinala of the Grey Folk give you the gift of fire. It will now obey your wishes, and will no longer harm you. I believe you may need it if you are to be around a dragon." Sienna blinked, this really was getting to be a lot of gifts that were being presented to her by these people!

The last of the six came to her, dressed in a dark grey. He took her hands in his. "I, Akiondel of the Grey Folk give you the gift of the elves. You now have the speed, strength, and agility of the elves. However, you only have it when you need protection. Daughter, it is I who took you from your home, hoping you could set things right in Alagäesia. I am truly sorry for putting you in this position." Sienna smiled at him. "It's ok. Really. I've always wished I could come to Alagäesia."

Aliana approached again. "I believe I can tell you your quest now. After discussion, we agree with Akiondel that you can set things right on Alagäesia's timeline. You must save certain lives that were never meant to be lost, and change the fate of others. You will know when to do so. Don't be afraid to alter the order of events, you will do what is needed for my land. Now, we give you our blessing, and our last hopes for a brighter future. Good luck, daughter." At these words they began to fade away. "Wait!" Sienna called, "Who am I supposed to save? How will I know when? What do I do? Don't leave, please! Wait!" Sienna bolted upright.


End file.
